


Fucking Paradise

by Tish



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Stopping to admire and appreciate the small and sweet things in life is a good way to break up a road trip in hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zither](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zither/gifts).



“Well this is a shit hole.”

The woman at the fuel station stopped, looked Ripley up and down and laughed at her. “Shit Hole's 500 miles down the road, this is Paradise.”

Call blinked and slowly looked around them. Rusted tin buildings, broken-down vehicles, and several dishevelled people milled about a roadside bar.

A green vine climbing up a wall drew her attention, and she gently touched the purple flowering buds along the stalk.

“Ah, that's our state flower, gives you an itch like hell,” the woman casually warned her.

Call drew her hand back and wondered if androids could get itchy, she'd never felt it, perhaps she could learn.

 

They had driven across the scarred and battered landscape, stopping now and then just for the hell of it. Every day, the sun shone bright and yellow against the watery blue sky. Every night, the stars dazzled and flickered overhead. Call found the new perspective endlessly fascinating. She scanned the sky for familiar stars and remembered looking out a ship's portal at the local group of systems, hidden somewhere in them was the solar system and Earth. Call remembered how she was then, and how she was now, and smiled over at Ripley.

For her part, Ripley had been gazing at Call, a chuckle growing in her throat as Call turned her enraptured face to her. Ripley leaned over and, at first gently touching her forehead to Call's, starting planting kisses over her cheek. Call closed her eyes in delight and kissed back, the stars and the cool night air could wait. Now was a time to explore each other's bodies, utterly alone in the desert, together in their oasis of lust.

 

Call found herself back in the present as the woman gave the fuel tank a kick to set it going. The monitor on their car flickered from red to orange as the fuel recharged it.

Ripley turned her head as music filled the air, then walked over to the bar. A flickering video screen showed a woman singing in a foreign language. Her ornate costume and hand gestures made up for the sparse set she stood upon.

Call joined her and she watched silently, probing her memory banks for a translation.

“Sounds like a cat on heat,” Ripley said as she leaned down, not bothering to keep her voice quiet.

Shuffling in mortification, Call quickly looked at the townspeople, relaxing slightly as she realised that none of them gave a fuck about Ripley's comment.

One of the barflies caught her eye and winked. “Cat on heat, genius idea. Next time Mongrel's yowling for a boyfriend, I'm taping her and selling it for big bucks!”

Call felt the best thing to do was smile and laugh politely.

Ripley leaned over to him. “Mongrel? Is that what you call your girlfriend?”

Call's smile froze on her face and she stared up at Ripley in horror, uneasy despite the laughter of the people at the bar.

The man chocked out a laugh and waved a finger at the barwoman. “I ain't got a girlfriend. Unless you're offering?” He pushed the new drink towards Ripley.

Ripley tipped the drink back in one and shook her head. “I'm taken. Thanks for the drink. Nice little shit hole you got here.”

 

A new roar of laughter greeted them as Ripley turned and guided Call around and back to their car. Ripley handed the fuel attendant some money and paused to look back at the barflies.

Call whispered, “I thought you were going to going to get your ass kicked.”

“Nah. Bunch of drunks getting their first bit of excitement for months,” Ripley reassured her.

Call started to get in their car, then stopped. “Let's give them some more excitement.”

 

“Oh? Like what?” Ripley squinted in the sunlight.

“This,” Call perched herself on the car's footrest and pulled Ripley in close, then kissed her fiercely and passionately. 

As she pulled away, the resulting cheer and Ripley's grin told Call that she'd made the right choice. For an instant she thought of how much shame she'd normally be feeling right now if she'd even _thought_ of doing what she'd just did. 

Something had changed in her, new circuits had developed, new feelings. She liked it, and she loved Ripley.


End file.
